Rise of the Guardians - The Awakening (ALSO ON HOLD)
by AviLexi02
Summary: Less than a year after the defeat of Pitch, he's returned with a fury. The moon calls another Guardian and a chemistry begins to blossom between him and a certain Guardian. Together, they must fulfill an age old prophecy that will define the future of all children. Rated M for the later chapters.
1. Prologue - The Night The Moon Called Me

_**PROLOGUE - THE NIGHT THE MOON CALLED ME**_

CYRUS' POV

Soft. The first thing that my senses felt was soft and it was weird. I don't where I am. In fact, I don't remember anything at all to be honest. No memories, no flashbacks, no nothing. Everything is just a blank, empty hole in my head. And then I remember that feeling. Soft.

I slowly try to pull myself up with whatever strength I've got and then fall back down to the ground. This is just great isn't it? I just lay on the ground to try and regain some energy before I try again. My vision is still blurry to the point that I can't even make out what's in front of me.

Soon enough, my vision clears up enough to reveal just where I am. I see tall trees with low branches everywhere that go on for what seemed like miles and miles. When I look down to the ground, I see why everything feels so soft all around me. I was in a small patch of grass and leaves with some wildflowers scattered around me.

"Hello?" I as to the wind.

" _Well hello there young spirit..._ " Wait who said that?

" _I did young one._ " Seriously who?

" _Look up..._ " The voice giggled a bit.

I look up to the sky and I see only the moon shining down on me. It was big and it was bright but it was beautiful and mysterious with its soft silver light illuminating me and my surroundings with a soft glow. It couldn't be the one talking to me right? Right?

" _Yes I am the one speaking to you._ " Wait, the moon... is **talking** to me.

"Um... hello there. May I ask, who are you?" I asked politely.

" _I am the Man in the Moon, the spirit that looks down upon the Earth from the heavens... and I have summoned you._ " He says.

"Summoned... me? Why?" I'm so confused.

" _Don't be confused, I have summoned you because you have done an act of bravery and of selflessness once before. I have given you the Gift of the Guardians._ " He answers me.

"But, why?" I ask in return

" _We have been waiting for you for quite some time now._ " He answers

"Waiting... for me? But why?" I ask. It's been only a few minutes since I first felt something and now I learn that the moon has been waiting for me.

" _Dear Guardian, there will be a second darkness that will fall upon the Earth. This second darkness has risen once before but it will return with an anger, a power stronger than what is had and it will strike at the darkest hour. This darkness will decide the fate of all the children across the globe from the past towards the future._ " He carefully explains to me.

"So wait... Why did you summon me? Why not someone else?" I ask the moon. He's very vague with his answers by the way.

" _I have summoned you because I have reason to believe that you may be able to defeat the darkness._ "

Whoa stop there. Me? Defeat this second darkness? I can't even process what's happening right now, how does the moon even expect me to defeat this... darkness? What does the moon see in me that it doesn't see in others?

" _Dear Guardian, you guard a power that is stronger than all powers, powerful enough to restore light from the darkness, a power locked within the hearts of all children across the globe. Its name is unknown and you must be the one to discover it._ " He tells me.

"Wait, but if I'm going to defeat this... Second Darkness, will I be alone?" I ask.

I mean, if I'm going to battle a second darkness, I can't do it alone. I mean, I don't know if I can do it on my own actually but it's better if I don't do it alone because even I don't know what power the moon is talking about.

" _You will not be alone in your battle. Five spirits will be there alongside you when you battle the darkness. Roam the world and find them for you must be the one to discover their names._ " The moon says to me.

Suddenly I hear it whisper in a language that should be foreign, but I understand.

 _The memory will be set in stone_

 _The light is lost and all alone_

 _The sand is blown across the sky_

 _The snowflake breaks the silver eye_

 _The wind will tear itself apart_

 _And soon will break its fragile heart_

 _Within the dark shall shine a flame_

 _To heal the wind of hurt and pain_

 _But with this will come a cost_

 _For the gentle flame will be their loss_

It sounds like some sort of riddle or prophecy. I can hear it echoing in my head over and over again like a whisper that you can't forget. Why is the moon telling me this? There are, what I believe, millions of other souls out there to follow his command, but why me? What's so important about me?

" _Dear Guardian, remember this and from there, all your questions will be answered in due time but now, I name you... Cyrus Rose._ " The moon says as its voice fades slowly.

"Wait! Don't go yet! I need to know more!" I try to call the moon.

But he doesn't answer. He left me with just my name, Cyrus Rose, and nothing else. Just my name. I'm on my own now.

Cyrus Rose... That's my name. I don't know if I should trust what I just heard because it might just be inside my head and it was all just a dream. So why doesn't it feel like it? It feels all too real for me and I'm left here, wondering what I should do now.

I should really check what I look like.

The first thing that came to me was my skin. Raising my arm I see that I look just like every other person the planet. My skin was fair but had a rosy complexion to it, almost like my whole body was blushing. I did notice a few strand of hair that fall just above my eyebrows and they were this deep shade of brown.

"Well, the moon sure does know how to make me look good."

When I look down at what I'm wearing, I'm just overwhelmed with confusion. I was wearing a white shirt, leather-like pants of some sort and what looks like and overcoat that's just like the pants that I'm wearing. Judging by the clothes, I must be a village dweller or something like that.

The little wildflowers that were there were a set of blues, red, purples and yellows that shine even in the moonlight. Their smell was so good though, it was a dew-like scent after a light rain with the sweet scent of their nectar mixed in.

Being the sappy person that I believe I am, I began picking the flowers leaving a few of them behind. I was imagining a crown out of these things and then it hit me. Why the heck not? I carefully weave the flowers into a circle, making sure that they'd blend together nicely along with the small amounts or wildgrass and leaves I put in there too.

It took a while to get a hang of it but the crown was finally done and it was just how I imagined it. The flowers and leaves just blended together so perfectly and the crown looked just big enough so that it'll fit my head... Hopefully.

I gently picked up the crown and placed it softly on my head. The feeling was soft and tender as I took it into my senses. As I stood up it started doing something that I did not expect it to do in the first place, it began to glow.

It glowed a soft white color around my head which suddenly faded out quickly. At first I wasn't sure what just happened there but, low and behold, I had answered my question.

I took about three steps forward and a bunch of flowers grew on my footprints, as if I planted them there. It happened again when my hand touched the root just next to me. I thought about how I was doing it and then I realized, this must be one of the powers that the moon told me about.

"This is amazing!" I shouted and jumped out of so much happiness and little did I know what happened after.

The once empty depression on the forest floor with barely a few wildflowers became some kind of a huge garden with the entire ground covered in every shade of color from red to purple. The flowers even climbed up the trunks of the trees which glowed in the soft moonlight.

Suddenly I remembered one of the things that I had to do like, right now. I needed to find somewhere for shelter.

I could stay in the garden for the night, heck I could stay here forever but, I need to do what the moon says. Roam the world, search for them, answer the questions and I need to be fast. I mean, the whole world is really big, it'll take me ages if I don't start looking.

I carefully step out of the garden which now that I look at it, is pretty big and really spacious. Hopefully that it's deep enough in the forest that it won't be seen or if it's natural enough to be brushed off by the locals here, if there are any at all.

After a final goodbye to the garden that I created, I begin walking forward from where I'm standing since any direction that I'll walk to will just be the same scene over and over again, just miles and miles and endless miles of thick and dark forest as far as the eye can see.

As I keep walking, I occasionally gaze up to the moon that maybe he'll talk to me again or at the very least say a quick hello or something like that. The stars also become the center of my vision from time to time, twinkling in the expanse of darkness which is a nice thought to think about every once in a while.

Suddenly I feel a gust of wind that blows through the expanse of the trees and making whistles of different melodies. As if my brain was a type of translator, I can hear songs that sound like they've been there for ages and I hear the voices of people that lived in the past or maybe even father. I don't know why but I'm drawn by this wind.

Trying to get a clearer sound of the wind, I stop in my tracks and just listen to the soft songs that the wind sings. A new emotion suddenly overcomes my body and my senses. It feels like a warm, almost liberating feeling of some kind and it's not from nowhere. It's from the wind.

I feel its warmth and its power rushing through me. It's like it's promising peace and freedom from the world and I listen to it. I feel its energy rushing through me like a wave and becoming one with me almost as if it want to be with me. I can feel it calling me, I hear its name. The Southwind. One of the Four Great Winds and it's mine to control.

I wasn't even prepared for what happened next. The winds all converged around me and literally threw me and literally just dragged me up to the sky like I was some sort of ragdoll. I saw the sky and all the stars above me but when I looked down, I saw the expanse of the trees. I was just stuck up there trying to get a grip on... something. And that something just had to be falling. Just falling.

I didn't even prepare myself when I felt like an empty void just opened around me and before I knew it, the sky was falling out of view. Wind, what happened to you?! I flip myself over and I see the ground growing in my field of vision and just when I thought my insides were about to splatter across the ground, the winds wrapped themselves around me and caught me mere feet off the ground.

"Now you show up when I'm nearly about to die?" I complain to the winds in which the drop me to the ground. Rude much?

I slowly stand up from the ground only to be greeted by the faint red glow of flames that surround me. Flames? Houses?! Oh my gosh, the winds took me to a village! A real life village! I suddenly feel sorry for being rude to the winds when they were actually helping me getting to civilization. I can't believe it. I'm not going to be alone for long anymore!

I stood up and I glance at the things around me, a well, an open flame, houses, most of the typical village stuff that you see in many of them. I see so many faces of men, women and children that I'm actually a bit jealous because they get to live so... normally and here I am, a lost and confused person that, no one seems to be noticing.

"Uh, excuse me Ma'am? Ma'am?" I wave in the face of a lady that's sitting in front of the fire but she doesn't even move her eyes. Strange.

I look around and I keep trying to ask people but they don't even throw a glance at me, not one. I mean, I know I look like someone who just escaped from a mental institute but am I really that _atrocious_ to look at? That hurts me in ways I didn't know I could be hurt.

Out of the corner of my eye I spot a group of children playing together one small group, maybe they'll notice me? I grow a smile on my face as I approach them calmly but still full of that amazing energy that I have pent up in my heart and soul.

"Hey there! Can you tell me-"

I couldn't process what just happened to me.

The kid just ran **through** me like I was a ghost, like wind, like... nothing and it scared me to the very core. That's why no one noticed me or even glanced at me, I didn't exist in their eyes and I was only an invisible mass of wind that nobody cares about, let alone knows.

I desperately try to get anyone's attention, even the slightest glance from someone around me, at all. I try and try but still nobody, not one soul is even moved by my voice which is practically me screaming at the top of my lungs. There must be someone that can see me, just one person! Now I'm just repeating what I say but then again, I'm all alone.

The man in the moon summoned me from the depths of slumber, gave me a prophecy and told me my name. I saw my own body, made a crown, discovered my powers and became one with the winds, all of it just to realize I was only a ghost that will haunt people in the night.

That fear I felt when I woke up, was the fear of being alone but this time, it's more painful than being alone. It was seeing others but people not being able to see you. I'm not alone but no one can see me and that's what scared me.

I was called for a reason and now I've got to search for it, on my own.

I am Cyrus Rose and I am afraid.

* * *

 **So yeah, I've updated this a bit because I wasn't satisfied with my first post because it used TOO MUCH intense wording and even I couldn't get the point straight, so I set it straight.**

 **Now then... Yes Destined is only ON HOLD but I will return to that LATER because I'm updating some chapters and the grammar is a bit faulty so, wait for that.**

 **Also, you might have noticed that I changed the name a bit so that it's easier to read than _Cyrus Alexandria,_ oh no we ain't having that anymore. Here's why**

 **Cyrus - young (Still the same)  
Rose - the flower, means kindness and sensitivity but also passion and strength**

 **Not much more to add I'm afraid, so there it is!**

 **Until the next chappie folks!**

 **-AviLexi**


	2. 1 - The Monster Underneath Your Bed

_**CHAPTER 1 - THE MONSTER UNDERNEATH YOUR BED**_

JACK'S POV

"Looking a bit green there cottontail, can you keep up?" I ask Bunny, who is hanging upside down at the moment, trying to beat me at who can hang upside down the longest. As usual, I win for like the fourth time in a row to this guy.

"Alright, alright I give up!" He says with his heavy Australian accent.

"Finally you succumb to the master of all things obnoxious." I tease him.

"Yeah, yeah... Now how do I get the hell off this thing?" Here we go.

I watch him try to get down from the beam, desperately grabbing the metal bar trying to get a grip to prop himself up. Like every single attempt before this one, it ends in an epic fail with him falling 5 feet, face smack on the ground and finally falling flat on the floor. Now I really wish I had a camera with me.

"Wanna go a fifth time?" I ask him, looking at his sad face still flat on the floor.

"Hold on... Give me a minute." He answer, trying to get up from the floor.

And before you know it, he's running for the hills trying to find a bathroom to empty his stomach from hanging upside down for that long. How long? About half an hour at the most, which was the longest one yet. The first time round that we did this, he barely lasted 5 minutes.

"Jack! Bunny! We need you up here!" North calls us with his thick Russian accent.

Looks like we got business in here. North never calls more than two of us on any occasion, is something wrong? Nah, I'm sure we're gonna have a short talk 'bout life and all that stuff like how is the guarding doing? How are the kids? Are we gonna visit Jamie? Y'know, things like that.

I arrive where North was and to my surprise, he's standing in front of the controller for the Globe. And that's when I see the second part of the surprise, North activated the Aurora. Wait, if he activated the Aurora, wouldn't it mean that something big is happening?

"I'm here!" Bunny finally arrives after what feels like decades in the bathroom. Jeez, how many carrots does this guy eat in a day?

Soon Bunny takes a good look at me and notices the obvious concerned look on my pretty face. His face turns to a confused look and that's when I point to the Globe. Suddenly his ears dart up the same way my pulse went up when the Aurora was activated. It just feels like something's so wrong that North needs all the Guardians here at the Pole.

"North! What happened, is something wrong? I saw the Aurora." Tooth, right on schedule.

Not far behind her, Sandy just arrived as well. Both of them looked at the Globe and the Aurora was still activated. I didn't notice much but then again, the Aurora is still active. I was a little suspicious why North was leaving it on since all five of us were already here. Something must be up.

Alright then, all the Guardians are present: Me, North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny all here at the pole. North then turns to the controller and slowly turns the handle that shuts the Aurora off. Looking up, I see the Aurora slowly vanish from the sky and fade from the Globe.

North slowly faces the four of us with a weird look on his face. It's like he's scared of something but he doesn't want to show it.

"My fellow guardians... The Man in Moon has spoken to me in a dream last night. It is very serious." He told us.

"He spoke to you? What did he say?" Tooth asked North.

"Pitch is back." Wait...

Quiet. Just quiet. The room went absolutely quiet when he said those three exact words, three words that we'd never hear again 'till another like two hundred years or so. Pitch is back.

"But we defeated Pitch..." I told North.

"...and it wasn't even that long ago." Bunny finished my sentence.

I'm just as confused as everyone else in the room. Pitch is back? How could he be back? I can clearly remember that we fought him with Jamie and his friends not too long ago. He couldn't have racked up that much power that quickly, could he?

" _Guardians, it is I..._ " I know that voice.

Everyone had the same reaction that I had, look like I'm not the only person who heard that in my head as well. The Man in the Moon is back. I mean I've heard stories from the others that he's spoken to them one by one or in their dreams, but how are we hearing him at the same time?

" _It is one of the ways that I warn you of something if it grave and dangerous, Jack. Make a memory of this, alright?_ " Oh yeah, I forgot that North told me he reads minds. Right.

"Man in Moon, is it true? Is Pitch back?" North asks the Moon

" _I'm afraid so North, the Boogeyman has returned._ " No...

Then out of the blue, a bright beam of moonlight began to shine around us. From that moonlight, a shadow began to form in the middle of it. As if we were experiencing a living nightmare, there he was in the dead center. An outline of Pitch in the moonlight. He's back.

"But how could he be back so soon? We defeated him in the battle with Jamie." I asked him.

" _Dear Guardians, he was never defeated. He has only returned into hiding beneath the ground, building his energy from the shadows of the beds from the children of the world. I have reason to believe that he has regained all his energy and will begin searching soon._ "

"Search? Search for what?" Tooth asked the moon, just about when I was going to ask first.

The moon doesn't answer us directly but he does answer. He fades out the shadow of Pitch in the moonlight and starts to form a new shadow in the middle. Slowly, the shadow falls into view and all of us just can't believe it.

"A six?" Bunny blurts out.

The shadow is the number six. I've seen the moon do some weird stuff over in the past, but this just takes the cake for the weirdest of all. The number six? Pitch is searching for the number six? You've got to be kidding me.

" _This is not a joke I'm afraid. Pitch is looking for a six._ " Right, mind reading.

"What six?" North asks him with a tone of confusion.

" _Oh North, he is not looking for a six... He's looking for the_ _ **sixth**_ " The moon answers.

A sixth? A sixth of what?

"But-" North tries to ask.

" _Guardians, I'm sorry but I cannot speak of anymore of this because it could make the events worse that they have already become... That is all that I can tell you but you will not be alone in this._ "

Immediately I see everyone else being shocked at what the moon had just said. You will not be alone in this, what's the big deal? Sure as heck that we won't be alone, there's five of us here and there always Jamie and his friends to help us.

" _Oh Jack, you do not understand... You will not be alone for there will be someone who will battle alongside you._ "

Someone else? What does he mean?

"Wait... you don't mean that..." North asks with a clearly confused voice.

" _Yes North, I do..._ "

The shadow of the number six in the moonlight quickly fades out and disappears. But it isn't over though because the circle of moonlight suddenly gets smaller. I'm new so I don't understand what's actually going on here but I'm just gonna assume that it's something big.

"The Moon is calling a new guardian..." Tooth whispers in shock.

"No way..." I say.

"Yes Jack, the Moon has decided to call a new guardian." North tells me.

I've never seen the moon call a new guardian before, it's actually cooler than I imagine it.

The moonlight suddenly stops in the middle of a circle. The Circle of Guardians to be exact. That's when the ground started to shake and the circle began to open. Everyone in the room desperately tries to hold on to something because of the strong shaking going on.

Out of the ground I see a huge crystal begin to rise out of the hole where the Circle of Guardians used to be. If I remembered North's lessons right, which I never listen to anyway, that looks like the Crystal of the Moon.

"Is that... crystal going to pick the new guardian?"

"No Jack, that crystal is what _shows_ the new guardian. The moon chooses guardian." North explains to me.

"So, if the moon calls a guardian, is it always going to be if something big is going to happen?" A smirk grew on my face.

"Mostly. We've only experienced this once." North had a smug look on his face and glanced at me.

That smirk I had on my face grew into a smile because I was the first new guardian since they existed. Now I got a lot more excited because now, I won't be alone in being a new guardian. Why? Now there's two of us, well there's gonna be two of us.

"Ooh, who do you think it's gonna be!" She will never stop being absolutely excited will she?

"Please not the Groundhog, please not the Groundhog." Bunny over there keeps praying to himself.

Sandy over there keeps on saying that it might be the Leprechaun again. Yeah, not happening. North is standing there thinking on his own and keeping to himself but I bet he's thinking of someone from Halloween or Thanksgiving since November and December are brothers after all.

I'm over here trying to think of who it might be, New Year? Fourth of July? Maybe Summer Break, oh boy that'd be really fun. Me and the Guardian of Summer Break, that'd be twice the chaos that I already cause in here alone. Everyone keeps on debating who it's gonna be when the time comes.

I think the time came a little too early.

"Uh, guys. The crystal is glowing."

The small beam of moonlight hit the center of the crystal and started glowing. Everyone's attention is soon on the crystal that's glowing a clear ice blue. The room went silent as the sound of the crystal shining was the only sound that was heard in the room.

Suddenly, a bright beam of light appear out of the top of the crystal with streaks of light blue light whirling around the bigger, clearer beam of light. I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure that in a few moments, we're about to get the first look at the new Guardian.

As the moonlight reflects off the last parts of the crystal near the tip, the light from the beam nearly doubled from what it was a few seconds ago and the random streaks of light inside were coming together to form the picture. Only a mere second before the image finally formed, a huge burst of light suddenly flood the room, leaving everything in a whiteout.

Then the light slowly subsides, revealing the few streaks of light trying to create the picture we're all anticipating. The streaks fidget around the small space of what's left around it. North told me that the new guardians aren't actually named until the moon finally picks them to be one. Each day is actually blank and the guardian comes from the best known person of that day.

The last of the streaks of light fade out, finally revealing the new guardian.

I see everyone's faces suddenly turn from being excited to being confused and in shock. I see Sandy form an exclamation point above his head. Ok, looks like it's only me who's confused.

"Is that..?" Tooth suddenly asks, breaking the silence.

"Nah, it couldn't be... Could it?" Bunny tries to answer her.

The new guardian is a boy and from the looks of it, he looks younger than I am. He's got to be at least 14 years old. This new guardian looks like he's wearing a t-shirt and slim pants, a first for all of us here. He isn't wearing any shoes but he's wearing a jacket hoodie which covers most of his eyes, leaving only his nose and mouth visible to us.

"North..." I begin to ask as he barely moves his head with his eyes still wide open.

"...who is that?"

There was a brief moment of silence between us which made me even more nervous and confused. North has this 'How do I say this' look all over his face. Looks like I'm in for a show of a lifetime.

And then he answers.

"Cyrus Rose. The Guardian with No Name."

Everyone that was looking towards the Globe either gasped, froze or covered their mouths when North said that. It's almost as if that his name shouldn't be said out loud, or if he's some sort of secret that should never be spoken of.

"But, I thought he was only a myth." Tooth said as I got closer to the crystal

"Wait, even the Guardians have myths of their own?" I slightly smirk as I ask them while looking at this Cyrus person's figure above the crystal.

"Nah..." Bunny said.

"But why-"

"He's the ONLY myth that we know of here." He finished.

"Oh, well then..." I just became speechless all of a sudden.

Silence. Just silence comes from the guardians as I tell them. Even though I'm looking at the crystal, I feel them smirking or getting a weak smile on their lips. I'm not sure how I should react to him actually since this is the first time I've ever experienced a new guardian being chosen here before. Then suddenly, as I was looking at his face, something looked familiar to me.

Trying to get a better view I fly up to just below the tip of the crystal trying to get a good glimpse of Cyrus' smile. I don't know why but I feel like I've seen him somewhere before in the past 300 years but I just can put my finger on it. It's like he's some sort of memory that I can't just can't reach.

"Who is he?" I ask, facing them.

"This, Cyrus Rose person, who is he?" I ask them a bit more heavily.

I jump down from the top of the crystal and onto the ground. Something felt familiar about him and I wasn't going to let it slide, there's something that they know about him and I'm not gonna stop until find out what it is.

I walk away from the crystal and closer to them and suddenly everyone's faces became frozen. I knew it. There's something that they know that they aren't telling me. The only thing that I'm curious about is who he is, that's it. Did you really think I'd interrogate them?

"Jack..." Don't start with me now North...

"Please... I need to know." I tell him.

Suddenly I see North's face soften from his nervous look a while back. I really need to know who this person is because I feel so left out right now. I've never heard of him before now, or even ever. North's finally getting to see my concern about what's happening, usually I'm the one who like to have fun and not care about the world too much to be honest.

"Cyrus Rose is that name of a Guardian awakened by the Moon around two hundred years ago. The moon chose him because he was the only one who could stop the... Second Darkness as they called it." He begins.

"What, Second Darkness?" I ask him.

"No one knows for sure, but we will get back to that later. For now, you must know the story." North tells me. Alright, alright I'll chill. No pun intended folks.

"According to legend, their villages was being attacked by a dark figure that terrorized the children. Cyrus was chosen by the moon because he not only saved his family, but his whole village by luring the darkness into the woods and letting it take him in exchange for it leaving his village alone." Tooth continued.

"The legend also says that the Moon told him a secret, a prophecy, which only he knows and only him alone." Bunny told me.

"The last part of the legend says that he will come again at the darkest hour, when the moon and stars have fallen from the sky..." Tooth says.

"...and his power will be revealed when the darkness destroys the wind." North finishes.

I take it all into my senses, trying to get a hold of myself as I process everything that they just said to me. Looks like Cyrus was not just a big deal, he's a Guardian who could change the future. He's that important.

"Why is he called ' _The Guardian with No Name_ '?" I ask them.

"Like we said Jack, nobody knows what he's capable of. That's all we know." Tooth explains to me softly.

I was left there, looking at the floor and thinking about him. Cyrus. It's all so confusing, I don't know why he seems so familiar to me. As much as it pains me to say it, I need to know more but the problem is, the guardians don't know any more that they do already. I guess I need to find that out on my own.

I look up from the floor and eye them all one by one. You won't be able to see anything more than longing in my eyes. No fun, no mischief, just longing. I see the Guardians faces soften at my gaze.

"Is this how you felt when you first knew about him?" I ask them.

"That feeling of wanting to know more?" Tooth asks in return.

I see Sandy create a question mark and an exclamation mark above his head which I assume meant ' _That feeling of wondering what he's like._ '

"That feeling of fear about what you might discover about him?" Bunny follows.

"That feeling of-"

"Longing to know why he seems so familiar?" North finished my thought exactly.

"But, how did you-?"

"I see it in your eyes Jack. You want to know him because there's something about him that feels too different to not notice." Tooth tells me with a gentle smile on her face.

"We've been waiting for so long for us to finally get to know him and his secrets since we first knew about him." North says.

"You're not alone in this feeling Jack. We all have felt it before." Bunny tells me as he looks to the others who seem to agree with him.

"He's coming, Jack... Very soon" North tells me. Something doesn't feel right here.

"And?" I ask him, knowing what's gonna come.

"I'm asking you, to go out there and find him." He says with a smirk on his face.

"And what makes you think that I'm supposed to be the one to get him?" I lash back at him with a smug face, leaning against the base of the crystal.

"Because..." North suddenly starts walking closer to me. Here we go.

"I see it in your eyes Jack, that feeling of confusion burning up inside you, that feeling of knowing the truth." North says as he grabs my shoulders and looks me dead in the eye.

He's right. He sees it. He sees that feeling I've been trying to hide so hard. He sees that I'm afraid to know what's real and what isn't. That gut feeling you get when something doesn't feel right? That's the feeling that I felt since the moon revealed who he was. He does know.

I slowly walk back and just take in what just happened back there and why I'm feeling weird and strange. My body feels like it wants to run, just run and find him, know him, get answers. I can't explain it but it's a strong, almost painful feeling.

North smiles at me and in that moment, I knew what he was trying to do to me.

And I fell for it.

"Ok, fine. I'll be the one to look for him just because I don't want him to end up in a sack like you did with me." I point my staff to them.

But on a serious note, I really didn't want him to end up the way I ended up when the moon called me. Stuffed into a sack and brought through a portal to the North Pole just to be welcomed. Yeah, not the best way to treat new guardians if you want them to like you on the first day. Then again, I also was a bit of a hard head to crack since I didn't want to be a guardian on the first try, so...

Little thing I remembered, I accidentally was actually telling myself off right there.

"Where can I find him?" I ask them, hoping that one of them would answer.

I see North start walking to the controller for the Globe and stand right in front of it. He presses a button at the top of the panel and I'm just left there with another confused look on my face at what he just did exactly.

"Uh, North..."

"Yes Jack?" He looks at me with yet another smirk on his face.

"I was asking where Cyrus is, not if you could push a button on the panel." I told him with a 'duh' tone.

"But I just showed you where he is." He told me.

"What?" I ask him again.

I see him pointing to something and when I follow his finger, I see it pointing to the Globe. I look at the Globe but I see nothing, so I glance at North for a second but he keeps point to the Globe but his eyes slightly perked up a bit so I took a second look just to make sure that I wasn't missing anything in front of me.

I take a second look and suddenly I see it. A bright blue dot of light right there on the Globe. This time I look at North who's smiling to me and gestures me to take a good look at it. I fly up to where the blue spot is and look at it for a second. Something about where it is seemed all too familiar to me and then when I looked at the smaller gold dots of light around it, I finally realized where Cyrus was.

My eyes turned to North and it confirmed what I saw. North was chuckling and so were the other Guardians. I can't believe it myself.

"You're kidding..." I practically laugh while I said that.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" He asks me.

"He's actually there?!"

"Yes he is Jack." He says with a slight growl in his voice.

Cyrus is in Burgess. Burgess, Pennsylvania to be exact. He is in Jamie's hometown where I always visit him and his friends. I can't believe that it was just under my nose this whole time! But you can't blame me because even I just knew about who he was just today.

Oh shoot.

"I've gotta go. I've gotta meet him! I've gotta go now!" I tell them while I jump around the Globe.

And suddenly in the blink of an eye, I race up flying around the whole place. I'm actually going to meet the new guardian first hand! This has got to be the best day of my whole life since the day I became a guardian myself. I stop in my tracks to look at them one more time before heading out of this place. I see them all waving at me from the bottom.

"Good luck Jack!" I hear North shouting at me.

"Be sure to say hi to him for us!" And Tooth...

I see Sandy create a thumbs up right above his head which makes my already huge smile, larger.

"And make sure he isn't as obnoxious as you!" Damn you Bunny.

"I will!" I shout back at them as I get ready to rush over to Burgess.

To heck with that, I'm heading over to Burgess right now!

I raced out of the huge hole where we look at the moon every day and every night and into the sky. I look down at headquarters down beside the mountain, hidden from view and I can't help but smile remembering the first time I was brought there. In a sack.

But now isn't the time because I am losing daylight.

"Hey wind!" I call to the winds.

"Take me home! You know where!" I tell them to do it.

And before you know it, I was on my way to Burgess.

PITCH'S POV

"It looks like the Guardians have just led me to their demise." I grin as I watch the Globe.

I watched as the faint blue light suddenly lit up on the Globe. My, my, what a coincidence isn't it? The sixth guardian has been right above me all this time. Oh dear me, how could have I been so foolish as not to search years ago?

News flash: It was all in my plan.

I hear my nightmare horse suddenly react violently to what it saw and my beautiful thoughts suddenly vanished into thin air. I was infuriated with that damn horse always reacting to the simplest of things and it is getting on my nerves.

"Oh shut up will you!" I scream at it as it becomes silent.

I return my gaze back to the small, blue speck on the Globe.

"Oh dear Guardians, so wise and yet so foolish to lure me right into finding the sixth guardian." I caress the blue light trying to put it out, but alas I cannot even though I wish that I truly could.

Not just yet that is.

"Just you wait, pitiful Guardians..." I gaze at the Globe one more time and turn my back.

I feel a sudden wave of new energy within me, pushing me to escape and fill the world with the new darkness that I have felt. I've hid for a short while but it feels long enough, it's about time that I plague this mortal world and destroy those guardians once and for all. A New Dark Age will spread across the Earth and no one will stop me.

"The monster in about to be unleashed."

* * *

 **This just got scary real quick. O.O**

 **Yes, this is officially the longest thing that I have ever written in my life and this is only one Chapter. So far all my other creations on my laptop are only like 2000 words a chapter and this is literally two chapter's worth of words.**

 **This was revised so many times that I can barely make out which of the parts was the ones that I decided to keep. That folks is the level of my dedication to this story.**

 **Also, a quick note. The reason why it's rated M for the more intense scenes later on but I can't make any promises when. There will be steamy scenes, actually no, smutty scenes later on to satisfy both you guys and me XD**

 **Also, the *SPOILER* scenes will be extremely intense and very detailed and, I'm already predicting it now, one of the ABSOLUTELY LONGEST SCENES that I will EVER write and then never write again.**

 **I don't own ROTG, it's the property of DreamWorks and I just love the movie and I hope it gets a sequel, if not now, someday at some point in the future.**

 **'Til the next chappie guys!**

 **~AviLexi**


End file.
